To Sir, With Love
by starandnara
Summary: Amagawa Kagehoshi dislikes volleyball, not hate, just dislike. Moving in with Keishin and becoming the Assistant Coach for Karasuno doesn't change that at all, at first. But little by little she sees that volleyball isn't what took her family away, in fact, it's giving her a new one. Volleyball doesn't need to be forgiven, they do. (Based off my own interpretation of the lyrics.)
1. Little Sister

I've been working on this for a while, I promised myself I'd only write three stories at a time and at different intervals. I'll upload the rest of the chapters of this to see if you guys like it, please leaves reviews. Updates for all my stories are all random, depends which one I have inspiration to write for at the time. Overall I try to update them all at least once a month.

 **Kagehoshi (影星):** shadow/silhouette star

 **Amagawa (天川):** heaven river

Edited: 22/12/2017

* * *

A girl with short messy curly black hair, grey eyes, and tan skin lays her head back against her desk chair after finishing the second to last section of her textbook. The high school entrance exams are coming up and although the passing score required for the school she is applying to isn't very high she wants to give it her best to get into the college preparatory courses. She sighs, her brother is giving her no choice but to go to Karasuno. With the help of Coach Ukai her brother managed to quickly get guardianship over her after their parents death. He doesn't even live with her nor does she ever see him since he's always practicing for his next volleyball game but he is her support. So she is willing to give into his wish. However, her goal is to graduate at the top of her class and get a scholarship to a university of _her_ choice.

Her phone rings and the little green dragon charm on her phone flashes, seeing the caller ID she accepts the call reluctantly. " _KAGEHOSHI~ IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE HEARD YOUR VOICE."_

The yell pushes her off of her seat because of how loud it is. Her eyebrow twitches, "IDIOT BROTHER I TALKED TO YOU LAST WEEK."

" _Ho, ho, ho~ right as always little sister."_

The ravenette sighs, "What do you want? Don't you have practice?" She successfully keeps the bitter tone out of her voice.

" _Mouuuu~ you're so mean to your big brother! Can't I just hear my cute little sister's voice?"_

"No," she deadpans.

She can hear him sigh dramatically, " _You're so cold to me but, ah, I did have something to tell you. Coach Ukai was hospitalized recently so he just contacted me about your living arrangements for when you go to Karasuno. He managed to umm...convince his grandson Keishin-san to take you in as long as you help out at the Sakanoshita Store."_

"Okay," she drawls, "So who's going to pick me up or do I have to take the train with all my stuff?"

" _Ah...well, I would go but I have practice, maybe next time little sister,"_ she rolls her eyes knowing fully well that she won't see him any time soon. " _Keishin-san will go to Tokyo the day before school starts and help you carry your things to his car. Coach Ukai won't be out of the hospital for a while."_

"You told Ukai-san I'm not using dad's last name, right?"

" _Yes, yes. I'll call Karasuno too. As soon as you get your acceptance letter just send me a text when you receive it. Well, I've gotta go Kagehoshi coach is calling, don't study too hard and good luck!~"_ The line goes dead.

"Bye Little Giant," she says mockingly while looking at her phone.

She can remember a time when she enjoyed volleyball just as much as her brother did, when she dedicated so many hours to it. Although her skills were on a much higher standard than his were at her age because he and his teammates at Karasuno taught her. Their parents constantly traveled, so her brother always brought her to his practices after picking her up from elementary school because he didn't want her to be home alone. Over a short amount of time, the team grew fond of her and when Kagehoshi expressed her own interest for volleyball they happily taught her.

She was the ace of Amemaru Middle School Girl's team during her second year. Skilled as a spiker, blocker, libero, and setter they gave her the nickname " **The True Ace** " because of her variety of skills. Her junior high team was a strange bunch, each of them were above average at more than one position but it was Kagehoshi who could do the most positions. None of them really had anything exceptional like a jump float serve or a high powered spike. Kagehoshi's "special" thing was her jumping ability which she needed to make up for her lack of height. They weren't geniuses by any means, but they worked hard together on perfecting the basics. Their teamwork was unlike any other, a well oiled machine. The team managed to go far into the Junior-High Competition despite being a relatively new club. They got some media coverage for that but weren't famous like Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' team, more locally known.

Between the Junior-High and Spring Junior-Tokyo Tournaments, Kagehoshi's love for volleyball vanished. She abruptly quit the volleyball team and transferred to a junior high far from Miyagi, in Tokyo. Her brother didn't fight her on her decision, knowing that it would cause a bigger rift between them.

Therefore, going to Karasuno for high school, where it had all started, isn't something Kagehoshi really wants to do. She knows that by making her go to Karasuno her brother is hoping her love for volleyball will be reignited. "Tch," she places in some bright orange Sony earbuds in her ears before continuing with her studies.

* * *

Kagehoshi graduates junior high. She took to being a wallflower for the remainder of junior high so she doesn't have any friends. Therefore, there was no grand celebration with family or friends for her, just a simple call of congratulations from her brother. Kagehoshi gets a letter congratulating her on her admittance to Karasuno and telling her she is in class 1-5. Currently, she is waiting for the grandson of her big brother's high school coach to come.

She opens the door when it rings and in front of her there is a decently tall man with dyed blonde hair held back by a headband. Her first thought is that he looks a lot like Coach Ukai did. "Ahh you must be Keishin-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Amagawa Kagehoshi. Please call me Kagehoshi. Thank you very much for your help and hospitality," she bows politely. She prefers it when people call her Kagehoshi, when people refer to her as Amagawa she feels like a fake, a liar. Her mother's last name lost its fame over the years and she knows that in Karasuno if one person remembered her brother's name they would know who she is.

He rubs the back of his head in bashfulness, "Ehh don't worry about it. We'll be living together, so call me Keishin."

A smile, something she hasn't done in a while, blooms on her face, "Alright then Keishin." He seems taken aback for a moment before smiling too.

* * *

For the next week, she spends the mornings eating breakfast then getting changed into her uniform consisting of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt with black socks and loafers. At school, she spends breaks and lunch in the classroom with her orange Sony earbuds on, not bothering to make friends. She isn't all that hungry around lunch time but Keishin always packs her lunch so she eats it anyways. After school, she goes on a run then showers and finishes her homework before going to Sakanoshita to help out. It's a routine she neither likes nor dislikes. Keishin doesn't say but he's worried that she hasn't made any friend yet. Kagehoshi doesn't really care though, she'd rather focus on her studies and she has a low aura so no one in her class has noticed her anyways.

On Saturday morning, she wakes up earlier than Keishin and decides to practice. She has no passion for volleyball anymore but years of playing and conditioning makes her feel obligated to maintain her skills. She finishes stretching then moves on to running laps. Keishin walks out with a white t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants on while she is using the wall of the tool shed to practice her aim.

"Whoa, you any good? Thinking of joining the team at Karasuno?"

Grey eyes turn to look at him, "I'm alright I guess and I don't like playing volleyball...I'm just too used to it now."

Keishin shrugs, he doesn't know her that well so it's not his place to intrude. Though he can't imagine why someone wouldn't like volleyball. "Well go on up and take a shower while I cook us some breakfast. Today I'm going to show you how to make some things we sell at the store." She nods before running up the stairs.

Later at the store, Kagehoshi is manning the cash register when the doors slide open and a guy a little shorter than Keishin comes up to her. He has a handsome face with dark hair and eyes.

"U-Um...Excuse me, where is somebody that can take my order?"

She immediately scowls, forgetting about his good looks. She knows that her height of 5 feet is probably causing him to mistake her age. And honestly, she is standing behind the register! Keishin comes from the back, senses her dark aura and can see where the young man went wrong. He decides to save the poor soul.

"How many buns do you want this time?" He says lazily.

"Ah, Keishin-san, I need five."

Kagehoshi takes this time to excuse herself, pointedly ignoring the guy while sending angry waves at him. A nervous sweat drop falls down his face as he rubs the back of his neck, "Haha...I said something I shouldn't have didn't I?"

Keishin nods with a serious expression as he hands him the pork buns. A few minutes later, he goes to yell at the volleyball team for causing a ruckus. Kagehoshi stiffens at the term "volleyball club." She feels slightly stupid for not realizing that the guy who entered the store earlier is a volleyball player, he has the jacket on and they haven't exactly changed over the years. She shrugs it off, ignoring them will be best and that's exactly what she does when the team decides to sit in the store to discuss their upcoming practice match. She's good at making herself unnoticable and they are too focused to notice her anyways.

* * *

Kagehoshi is in the back, she has just finished cooking a batch of buns she started earlier when she saw they were running out. She hears Keishin loudly ask, "Chinese buns? The soccer club bought out the last of it. We're not making anymore."

She walks out with a tray of steaming buns and sees an orange-haired boy who's a good four inches taller than her yell, "I'm hungry!"

Another guy with a shaved head pumps his fist angrily, "What a lazy clerk!"

"Shut up. Go home and eat a proper meal, you won't get muscles if you don't," he tells them angrily. She can see that as soon as he turns his back on them he is starting to feel guilty.

"Keishin, I just finished this batch of buns. There's enough Chinese buns for them."

She quickly leaves the buns with him before the volleyball club members can see her. She hears Keishin saying, "Here," and knowing him he probably throws the buns at them. He reminds them to eat a proper meal. From the kitchen, Kagehoshi shakes her head in amusement. Keishin really is just a big softie. The phone rings but Kagehoshi decides not to listen in so she places her orange earbuds in her ears to start cleaning up. They are about to close for the day.

* * *

Kagehoshi is in the kitchen, again, making more buns for the sports teams that will be coming after practice when she hears a voice in the shop. "I know I'm being stubborn, but I'm begging you. I'm inexperienced and pathetically inadequate. But those boys have wonderful potential. Please be their coach Ukai-san."

"You sure are persistent Sensei."

"That's the only thing I'm good at."

"Being tenacious won't get me to coach them. My granddad was a coach but I'm not cut out for it." He sighs, "Sensei, I know you want a technical instructor but what you're really after is the illustrious name of Ukai."

"Frankly there is that too. Ever since Coach Ukai retired our school gradually fell behind other schools. This year I was hired to fill the hole he had left but I can't even get other schools to agree to practice matches."

"You think my illustrious last name would change that?"

"I implore you, Ukai-san."

"I refuse. I acknowledge your commitment but I don't want to babysit a bunch of pesky high schoolers. I've already got my hands full with one in my care and she's not even hard to handle."

"...I see, I'll be back."

Keishin growls, "What part of 'I refuse' don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry for being so persistent but you'll understand if you see those boys play."

"Hey! I don't care how many times you ask I'm not going to- Damn it! Daaaaaamn it! Ouch!"

The former ace waits until she hears the door close to walk to Keishin. She snorts when she sees him holding onto his hand, "Idiot you burned yourself with your own cigarette, didn't you? Anyways, is that the teacher who is bugging you about becoming the boys' volleyball coach?"

He huffs. "Yeah, no matter how many times I say no he keeps coming back."

She turns around and mumbles under her birth, "To care that much...I don't get it." Keishin hears her but she leaves before he can get the chance to say anything. He doesn't understand what could have caused her to say something like that. She comes back with some ointment and a wrap. It's silent as she takes care of his small burn.

Keishin muses on how Kagehoshi is almost always quiet and calm. How she's a hard worker and he knows this from the effort he sees her put into her school work. How she's always willing to help out, often doing things that he's too lazy to do like making more buns for the sports teams. How, despite being quiet, she is not soft spoken. She is not afraid to speak her mind. He can acknowledge that she has a good personality, the type of person everybody would want as a friend, but gets the sense that she'd just rather not stand out.

After that Saturday, he often looks at her practice through the window and knows that she's got skill, just no passion. In fact, the only thing she seems relatively passionate about is school it's like she's just going through the motions. He doesn't want to think where that can lead her and he doesn't know how to help her.

* * *

Kagehoshi is sitting next to Keishin while reading a book when he sneezes on her. "EWWWWW, WHY DON'T YOU COVER YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SNEEZE?! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" The blonde has the nerve to laugh but gulps when he senses dark waves directed to him.


	2. Assistant Coach

Kagehoshi is inside the store mopping the floor while Keishin is dusting the shelves, with her orange earbuds on she drowns out his singing but she still hears his scream. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he runs out of the store. It's the teacher that keeps bothering him to coach the team. She shrugs and continues to clean, not even bothering to look at them but keeping an earbud off to hear them. Kagehoshi rolls her eyes at Keishin's speech about nostalgia. When the older, curly haired ravenette mentions Nekoma High School she knows that he's reeled Keishin in. The Karasuno and Nekoma rivalry was at its peak when her brother was on the team, she imagines it was almost as bad during Keishin's days. Sure enough a few seconds after yelling at the poor teacher, Keishin comes in while taking off his apron.

"Nekoma's coming. I can't let them see my successors in a pitiful state. I'm going to gear up, you go there and wait." Keishin turns from the teacher to the high school student. "Kagehoshi come on, we're going. Mom! Mind the store for us."

The teacher comes up to her, "I'm Takeda Ittetsu, the Teacher Advisor for Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Team. Thank you so much for agreeing to help us!"

Kagehoshi blinks, "I'm Amagawa Kagehoshi, first year at Karasuno. You can call me Kagehoshi and I'm sorry but what exactly am I doing?"

Takeda leaves with an excited smile, not giving her an answer. Kagehoshi sighs to herself, how did she get dragged into this? Once Keishin gets off the phone she glares at him, "You want me as your assistant coach, don't you?"

The fake blonde places his hand in prayer, "Please Kagehoshi! We'll only do this until the Nekoma practice match. Please! Please! Please!"

There's something disturbing about having a grown man on his knees begging for you to help him. She rolls her eyes, "Fine," and goes to get changed in a matching red tracksuit Keishin had bought for her earlier that month.

* * *

Keishin, Takeda, and Kagehoshi enter the gym. She hides behind the two grown ups so that the volleyball players don't notice her.

"Let me introduce you, this is Keishin-san, he will be our Coach starting today," Takeda says. He turns and grabs the small ravenette to drag her in front of both of them, "and this is the Assistant Coach Kagehoshi-san."

Kagehoshi resigns herself to her fate and bows, "I'm Amagawa Kagehoshi, first year at Karasuno in class 5. Please call me Kagehoshi and thank you for having me." Her blank expression unnerves them all a bit.

All of their eyes go wide as they shift from Kagehoshi to Keishin, two boys even seem to be bushing. The handsome young man she remembers from earlier in the month is the first one to step forward, "C-Coaches? Is this true?"

"Only 'till the match against Nekoma," Ukai says.

"O-Oh. U-Uh in that case...I'm Sawamura Daichi, third year class four. I'm the Captain of the team and a wing spiker. Please take care of us." He bows to them.

The shaved hair guy she also remember from the store looks the most confused. "R-Ryunosuke T-Tanaka, wing spiker and I'm in class 2-1. Please take care of us," he bows quickly before pointing at Keishin. "B-But this is the guy from Sakanoshita shop and Kagehoshi-san is even shorter than Nishinoya! No offense, but he's really a coach and she's the assistant?"

"Kagehoshi-san is here on the request of Keishin-san. He's a senpai to all of you. Keishin is the grandson of Coach Ukai," Takeda says reassuringly.

The team burst out in disbelief almost simultaneously. Takeda may be the one who dragged her for introductions but she's glad he directed the spotlight to Keishin.

"But that's not the name on your store," the orange-haired boy states in a confused manner to Keishin.

"The store is named after my mother's side of the family. Well let's get these introductions over with. Kagehoshi and I need to know the rest of your names," Keishin states and the boys all line up to introduce themselves

"Ni-Nishinoya Yu! C-Class 2-4! I'm the libero," Kagehoshi really likes his dyed blonde bangs although it makes him look like a delinquent. He's short, as expected of a libero, but still about three inches taller than her. Something he notices immediately as he has to look down to see her. Nishinoya now understands why his teammate Hinata cried tears of joy when they first met.

"I'm Sugawara Koshi," a young man with kind eyes and grey hair says, "class 3-4. I'm the Vice Captain and play as a setter or pinch server."

Another guy with sleepy dark eyes and dark hair states, "I'm Ennoshita Chikara, second year class 4 and I play wing spiker."

"Kinoshita Hisashi," this one has light brown hair and bored eyes, "class 2-2. I'm a wing spiker."

The last 2nd year reminds her of Tanaka with the shaved head although his hair is much darker, "I'm Kazuhito Narito, middle blocker and second year class four."

"H-Hello, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi." Kagehoshi notes that he has an odd hair color as she can neither pin it as green or brown. "I'm in class 1-4 and I play middle blocker!"

Kagehoshi notices, with ire, that the next one is a little over a foot taller than her. She will admit, that it makes him look good especially with his golden eyes and blonde hair. However, he also notices how much taller than her he is and sends a devilish smirk to her. "Tsukishima Kei, class 1-4, middle blocker."

"What? Couldn't get into class 1-5?" Kagehoshi bites, pleased to wipe the tall freak's smirk off his face. The rest of the team snigger a bit. Keishin smiles, it's nice to see her snarky side as opposed to her resting apathetic face.

"K-Kageyama Tobio!" His sharp blue eyes show his nervousness clearly. "I'm in class 1-3 and I play setter!" Keishin and Kagehoshi wince at his volume but don't comment on it otherwise. She pegs the guy as socially incompetent.

"H-Hinata Sho-Shoyo! C-Class 1-1! W-Wing spiker and middle blo-blocker!" Now that Kagehoshi has gotten a good look at the him she is painfully reminded of her older brother. Down to the unruly hair and build. Although her brother is a bit taller than Hinata is.

The boys all bow down, "Please take care of us!"

"It's nice to meet you all." Keishin claps, "Now, we got no time to waste! Let's get started. I want to see what you guys are made of, the game will start at 6:30 pm. The opponents have already been invited."

"Huh? Opponents?" the Captain asks.

Keishin smirks, "The Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team."

They start practice as they wait for the opponents to arrive. Kagehoshi stands next to her caretaker, not knowing what to do and feeling uncomfortable. Four grown men come into the gym and make a rather lame entrance. On the middle right there is a man with blonde hair a few shades darker than Keishin's named Yusuke Takinoue. The man standing on the far right is Shimada Makoto who has dark hair and red glasses. Uchizawa Hidenori is standing in the middle left, he has dark eyes and hair with a broad face. Lastly, on the far left is Yukinari Moro who has curly brown hair and a long face. Keishin comes up to them and thanks them for coming. Kagehoshi waves at the four men, having met them when they came to Keishin's place for a cold beer after a game a while back. They give her a pat on the head as a greeting. She gives them a quick smile, knowing it's a gesture of affection rather than them making fun of her height, and they can't help but feel blessed.

Kagehoshi is unaware of how much her smile affects the people around her. It changes her normal apathetic expression into one they can only describe as soft sunshine. Their rarity also makes them incredibly special. Her low aura usually makes her unnoticeable but when she smiles or when she plays volleyball all eyes are on her.

Keishin forces Karasuno's libero to go on the neighborhood team but they are still missing two players to be able to play.

"Ahh! Asahi-san!" Hinata yells. Everyone turns to see Hinata hanging on to the window bars to give him a boost to look, "Asaaaaahiii-saaaaaan!"

Keishin runs to the door, "What? You're late? Who do you think you are?" Keishin yells at the poor young man with brown hair tied into a bun. "What's your position?"

"Uh...Wing spiker."

The coach points behind him, "We're short on players. Hurry and warm up!" There's tension between Asahi and Nishinoya when the wing spiker comes in. Keishin doesn't notice, "We're still missing a setter. I wish I could do it but I need to watch the match...Kagehoshi, what position did you play?"

"No," she says simply.

"B-But!"

She points at Sugawara and Kageyama, "Those two are setters, pick one of them. That way they get practice in their position and I don't have to play. I said I would help, playing isn't part of the deal." She walks away without a care, all of the members shiver at her cold dismissal. They begin to question why their new coach brought her and her attitude reminds them of Kei's own shitty one.

Keishin sighs, this isn't the first time he's tried to get her to play. He doesn't know what her issue with volleyball is but he figures that if he can get her to play it will help her with whatever she's dealing with. At least he's gotten her to come to the Association's practices and be his assistant coach. "A work in progress," he reminds himself. The team can hear him but don't know what to say so they don't speak. "I need to borrow a setter from you guys."

Sugawara steps forward and Kageyama calls out to him, "If you're doing this so that I can step up then I'll refuse."

"...Ever since you joined the team as official setter, I've sort of been relieved," the third year admits. "The setter is the pillar of our team's offense. He must be the toughest. But I never felt confident about throwing tosses. I've been scared that the spikers would be repeatedly blocked because of my tosses. So I hid behind Kageyama's overwhelming abilities and enjoyed the relief. When I think of spikes getting blocked...I still get scared." Koshi looks at Asahi, "But...Let me toss to you again, Asahi. That's why I'll be on their team. Kageyama, I won't let you outplay me."

Kagehoshi sighs, never had her team been this melodramatic. And they were all girls.

She knows what the Neighborhood Association team is capable of and seeing the high schoolers hold their own is well, impressive. Still Makoto hasn't shown the trick up his sleeve so she figures she should hold off on her judgement. She does note that Sugawara's tosses are the ones that comes with experience, she should know having about 5 years of volleyball tucked in her belt. Three years of practicing and going to training camps with the best team Karasuno has ever known and about two years of competitive volleyball.

Although she no longer is fond of the sport, that doesn't mean she can't appreciate seeing everyone being so supportive of each other, especially towards Sugawara. Kagehoshi frowns when she sees the ace just staring at the other members. Asahi is struggling to find his purpose on the court as he sees how dependable Koshi has grown while he's been away. Kagehoshi could have sympathized with him about not having a purpose almost two years ago. However, a major difference is that Asahi still has the capability to feel pathetic, while then and even now, Kagehoshi feels nothing. She brings her attention back to the game and for a second, in the place of Hinata, in the air is her brother. Both her and Keishin are speechless while Takeda enjoys their expressions.

A thought comes to Kagehoshi, ' _I want to help him fly.'_

But how can she when her own wings no longer have the will.


	3. Karasuno, Fight!

Asahi sees the first years' quick attack. He starts remembering their match against Date Tech, how desperate they were to win and how his spikes kept getting blocked by their iron wall over and over and over again. He looks back on the fight he had with Nishinoya in the storage room, the broom breaking, the libero saying he didn't care if Asahi's spikes don't score but that he won't stand for Asahi being selfish, and himself walking away. He remembers Nishinoya confronting him about not coming to practice and how he got expulsion for breaking a vase.

"Nice Hinata!" Tanaka yells and that finally snaps both Kagehoshi and Asahi out of their thoughts.

"...I want to spike again," the ace declares to the gym. "That's what I want. No matter how many times I fail, I still want to spike."

"Then I'm fine," Nishinoya says and Asahi stares at him with amazement, "Now that you said that, I'm fine."

Hinata serves the ball, it hits the net. Makoto saves it but Hidenori has to cover for him. He passes it to Asahi. The ace jumps in the air and spikes the ball, it gets blocked. Nishinoya does a block-follow to save it, a move he's been practicing during his suspension so that his team can spike without worries. Tanaka cries at his friend's progress.

"Even if the ball hits the wall, I'll keep it in play! So call for a toss again, ace!" Yu yells.

Kagehoshi really doesn't understand why these boys are so dramatic.

Kageyama tells Sugawara to toss it to the ace until he scores.

"You're a total sadist King," The blonde giant drawls out mockingly to the blue-eyed setter.

Kagehoshi chuckles under her breathe. Though she could really do without the dramatics, the ravenette feels warm when she sees Asahi hit the ball. His spike is powerful, behind it the force of his emotions as he remembers he is not alone on the court.

"Nice, Asahi-san. And you too Nishinoya." Sugawara says.

"You guys too. Nice toss, Suga. Nice receive, Nishinoya." The ace says abashedly. They smile at him.

Kagehoshi realizes that she can dislike volleyball all she wants but to these people it's important. They are passionate, they are hardworking, and they are everything in a volleyball team she once wanted. They remind her of everything she once had. It's been years since she's cried, but the breath stuck in her throat and the burning sensation behind her eyes tells her that she is still capable of it.

"It's impossible to block all of the balls," Keishin tells Takeda, "but it's important to know that your teammates have your back." He looks to the other side of him and sees tears prickling Kagehoshi's eyes. He puts a hand on her head to show his affection and worry.

"Y-You know," Kagehoshi says quietly while wiping her tears, "volleyball took so much from me. My parents and my brother. When I realized this I lost all my love for it. B-But this team reminds me of my parents, my brother, and my old team. Their passion for all things volleyball. It makes me wish I could feel the same, to connect with them again and with you and with Karasuno, but even then I c-can't forgive it. W-What do I do Keishin?"

Keishin brings her into a one-armed hug. She buries her face into his shoulder. He is surprised that no one else in the gym has noticed her crying, not even Takeda who is on the other side of him, but figures it's for the best. Kagehoshi is a rather private person and he knows that the tidbit of information she just shared is for him only. He has a better idea of what her problem is and it explains why a fifteen-year-old girl is living with him rather than her family. Now, he fears this is a bigger problem than he can fix. When she pulls away from him it's like if she had never cried.

"Asahi-san didn't jump very high, how long has he been missing practice?" Kagehoshi asks Takeda.

He seems surprised that she talked to him but smiles nonetheless, "Ah...I think a month."

The game continues and everybody stops in amazement when Hinata and Kageyama do their quick attack. "He jumped without looking at the toss. A genius setter," Kagehoshi mumbles.

Keishin nods at her, he had the same thought. "What are you guys, freaks!?" The duo doesn't understand why he called them freaks. Kagehoshi agrees with him that they are freaks. "Karasuno ain't half bad right now!" His expression turns dark, "Their receives really suck though, we'll just have to whip them into shape Kagehoshi." She gains the same dark look and nods in agreement. "But I'm surprised that shrimpy is a middle blocker. His fast attack is amazing, sure, but how's he at blocking?"

"I sometimes played middle blocker in Junior-High," the small ravenette says. Keishin gawks, she's way shorter than Hinata! Before he can ask her what exactly did she do on her team Takeda interrupts.

"Ohh! Hinata-kun is facing the ace, that's the position he wants. Hinata-kun idolizes an ace called the Little Giant. That's why he came to Karasuno."

"Oh? That guy. Well, this should be interesting." Keishin notices that Kagehoshi's first tightened at the mention of Hinata's idol but doesn't comment. They see Hinata jump high into the air and just manage to touch the ball Asahi tried to spike again. Kagehoshi keeps looking at Hinata, seeing the brother she once idolized so much in him. Hinata is looking at the ace, not even noticing Kageyama trying to give him advice on how to block. She's the first one to break the stare due to her phone buzzing.

"It's my brother," she tells Keishin. He lets her go off.

She moves to the left corner of the court to take her call. "What?" she says as a greeting.

" _Kagehoshi~ just called to check in. Is Keishin-san being nice to you? Have you made any friends? Joined any clubs? How are your studies going? You're not studying too hard are you? Are you keeping up with your exercise? There aren't any boys I'm going to have to fight right?"_

"That's too many questions idiot brother." She is about to answer his questions when a small body lands a few steps away from her. "Hinata-san!" She yells as she goes to check on the boy. Most of the team come to join her.

" _Hinata-san? So there is a boy I have to fight!"_ Her older brother yells angrily.

"Oh, he's alive!" Tanaka points out.

"Oi, are you alright?" Nishinoya says crouching by the body.

" _MORE BOYS!"_

"THERE'S NO BOYS YOU NEED TO FIGHT IDIOT BROTHER!" Kagehoshi hangs up the phone and puts it into her pocket before dropping on to her knees to cradle Hinata's head on her thighs. There's an angry red spot on Hinata's forehead and she gently places her hands over it. Her hands are always cold so she knows it will help the injury a bit.

Hinata sighs in contentment with his eyes closed before getting up, "I'm fine. I'm sorry about that," he tells the boys in front of him. He turns to give the person with the makeshift ice pack a smile and turns a deep red when he sees his Assistant Coach, "T-Thank you Kage-Kagehoshi-san." She nods and gives him a small smile, her way of saying no problem. It leaves Daichi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Hinata all dumbfounded, as if their hearts were all just struck by arrows. They snap out of it when they feel flames of anger coming from Kageyama, poor Hinata is in some trouble.

She steps aside and allows Kageyama to yell at Hinata. She has no fear of the setter herself but suspects that he knows why Hinata was distracted.

"Why were you distracted in the middle of a match?" Kageyama says threateningly to the middle blocker. Hinata backs up in fright. "I know why. The ace is cool. But your number one use is decoy, which is humble and uncool. You're thinking you could be an ace too if only you had the height and power of Asahi-san." Kageyama accuses Hinata of being envious of Asahi and the orange-haired boy can't deny it.

The tension is still in the air as they continue the game. Kageyama tells the opposing team that he is passing the ball to Hinata next and to block him because he's calling them out. Everyone is dumbfounded on why Kageyama told the opposing team their plan.

"Right now...You can jump well, and you're fast but you're lousy overall. You'll never be an ace, the pillar of the team. But as long as you're with me, you're invincible!" He shouts at Hinata and Kagehoshi has to stop herself from laughing. What is that, a love confession? Her lip twitches, yeah the guy is totally socially incompetent but he has a good heart. He just instilled confidence back in Hinata.

Kageyama tosses the ball to Hinata and Hinata quickly dodges the three blockers so that they don't block him then jumps in the air. Her breath catches in her throat, her brother...She shakes her head quickly. If she's going to react like that every time Shoyo does something like her brother she's inclined to avoid him.

Completely missing the encouragement rally for Hinata, Kagehoshi starts paying attention again when Makoto does his float serve and scores four points in a row. Show off. She winces every time Karasuno receives, "Their receives are trash," she tells Keishin blunty.

The ball is served again but it is sent back to Tobio by Daichi. The three middle blockers on the opposing team go after Hinata but the ball instead is passed to Tanaka. Tanaka's spike is stopped by Nishinoya and is now being served by Sugawara to Asahi. The game ends with the Neighborhood Association's win.

Outside of the gym, Makoto and Moro are lightly making fun of Kageyama and Nishinoya. Kagehoshi is sniggering. Before leaving the Neighborhood Association team tells them that they are pretty good but still have a long way to go.

Back inside the gym there is a team meeting, "Anyways, to put it in the words of Kagehoshi, your receives are trash." All of the team look wounded except for Tsukishima. "We're nothing if we can't receive. Starting tomorrow, you've got rigorous training ahead."

"Yes, thank you very much!" The team bows to Keishin, Takeda, and Kagehoshi. Both Takeda and Kagehoshi seem uncomfortable with this.

"U-Uhmm," Kagehoshi stammer as she steps up. Keishin gives her an encouraging smile. She looks down to avoid their gaze, her black curls falling forward. "I'm actually not a big fan of volleyball. In fact, I dislike it." The team gives her disbelieving or even angry looks. She lifts her head up, her brows scrunched and her lips facing downward. "But I can see that this is really important to you guys, that it's really important to Keishin. Your passion and the fact that Keishin is important to me and asked for my help makes me wish that I did care about volleyball. Even so, I can't." The coach looks at her with surprise. He knows he cares about her, sort of like a niece because she's way to mature to be like a daughter or a sister, but for some reason he never thought it to be reciprocated. Her face slides back into her usual blank expression. However, Keishin can see the determined glint in her eye. "I'll help you guys to the best of my capabilities, not for the sake of winning the game, but for the sake of seeing you all smile and enjoy yourselves while playing it," she ends with a soft smile.

Light shines down onto the team, even Ukai and Takeda, and their souls feel refreshed as if they had just been baptized.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-KAAAGEHOOOSHIII-CHAAAN!" Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata cry while trying to stop the stream of tears running down their face.

A large hand falls onto her head, she looks up to see a teary eyed Keishin who is still trying to act cool. "Alright with those words of our Assistant Coach practice is almost over! Don't forget to stretch before cleaning up!"

"Yes!" the team yells as they go off to stretch.

A beautiful young woman with a small mole on her chin, glasses with grey eyes behind them, and a smile comes up to her. She reminds Kagehoshi of herself with their similar dark hair and grey eyes but their skin tones and hair styles are vastly different. She also imagines that this girl's neutral face comes off more shy while her's is cold. Kagehoshi doesn't know why she hasn't noticed her until now.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, class 3-2, the manager for the team. Thank you for agreeing to help us. Its going to be nice having a girl to talk to," she bows.

The first year bows back, "Amagawa Kagehoshi, class 1-5. Call me Kagehoshi. I look forward to working with you Shimizu-senpai."

"Then call me Kiyoko, class 1-5 is college prep isn't it? Are you sure you'll be able to handle all of this?"

Kagehoshi is ridiculously touched by her concern, "D-Don't worry Kiyoko-senpai. If I did it in middle school then I can do it now." The two girls smile at each other, had any of the boys looked their way it would of been a double whammy. They might not have lived.

The former ace walks up to Keishin, "Having problems picking a setter?"

"...All those years I spent waiting to be picked I never realized how hard it was to be the picker," he says with a sigh.

"Hmm...Never had that problem," she tells him with a smirk before leaving to look at Kiyoko's notes of the team's hits and misses for the day.

Takeda laughs at the glare Keishin shoots at her. "Uh...Keishin-san, Kagehoshi-san is…?"

He shakes his head, "I don't really know much about her, other than she was supposed to be in the care of my grandad but since he was hospitalized I got stuck with her. She also takes time everyday to practice volleyball but refuses to actually play volleyball."

"What do you think could have happened to cause her to stop playing volleyball?"

Keishin touches his forehead with a sigh, "Look it's really none of my business so I don't ask her about it, but from something she said earlier I think it has something to do with her family. Mainly her brother. I've never seen him myself but he calls her, not very regularly, that's why I let her answer her phone earlier."

They let the subject drop.

Hinata goes up to Asahi, "Asahi-san. I'm not ace. But I can carve a path for the ace. I promise to be the most formidable decoy!" He grows flustered when the ace doesn't say anything back.

"Hinata. That's your name, right? For the most part. The wing spiker on the left is called ace. Like Tanaka and I. Blasting past a triple block, handling the toss in a crucial place, those things certainly are the ace's job. But for Kageyama to have all that faith in you, I think that's an amazingly awesome thing. So...Um...I dunno, whatever your position is called. I think the coolest player is the one who is most feared by the opposing team. Don't you?" Asahi moves his shoulder in a frustrated motion, "The middle blocker is dangerous, be careful!" He breaks out of character, "That kind of thing...I'll do my best too."

Hinata smiles, "Yes!"

Keishin calls them back so that they can officially finish practice. The team gathers in a circle. Kagehoshi stands with Kiyoko, Keishin, and Takeda on the side.

"Karasuuuuunoooo, Fight!" Daichi yells.

"Yeah!" They yell except for Tsukishima.

Kagehoshi finds herself smiling again. Her cheeks are starting to hurt.


	4. Flightless Crow

This is the last chapter I have done but it's suuuupeeeerrr long. Enjoy . Please favorite, follow, and review if you like it.

Edited: 22/12/2017

* * *

"You did all your exercises in the morning, right Kagehoshi?" Keishin asks and she nods. "Okay! Everyone here?"

"Yes!" Karasuno yells.

"The Nekoma practice match is in four days. Inter-High preliminaries will be soon thereafter. We've got no time but you guys are full of holes. Since that's the case there's only one way for you to win. Practice, practice, and practice. Save the ball even if you have to barf. Kagehoshi will be serving to you and we'll keep going until you get it right. Kagehoshi, just a simple serve, got it?"

She nods. She's standing on top of a platform that increases her height, even so her eyes are barely over the net. Kagehoshi can sense the team's' eyes on her but ignores them to just focus on Yamaguchi. She throws the ball up and serves the ball, it is directly aimed to him. Yamaguchi misses the ball.

"T-That was aimed right at him!" Kageyama stutters, as if he doesn't have the capability to do the same thing.

"Kagehoshi, don't tell me you're a freak too!" Keishin sighs.

"W-What?!" Her cheeks flush, "I just have good aim! It comes with years of practice, not whatever dark magic calculations Kageyama-san does in his head!"

Tsukishima sniggers at her insult to Kageyama and said setter looks a bit wounded.

"Okay, well don't forget to aim at other areas around the court besides Yamaguchi. This is receiving practice after all," Coach tells her.

"Yeah, okay, got it." Kiyoko gives Kagehoshi another ball. They keep going until everyone manages five receives which is recorded by Kiyoko. Kagehoshi sighs, "Hinata-san and Tsukishima-san are the ones who need the most help with receiving, Keishin."

He nods, making a mental note to drill those two especially hard. "Alright! Spiking practice next!"

Kagehoshi doesn't need to help for the next exercise as they are evenly paired. Her and Keishin observe and they continue to be surprised by Asahi's and Hinata's spikes.

"Looking good!" Coach yells, his adopted niece nods in agreement. From the corner of her eyes, Kagehoshi notices Sugawara looking at Keishin's amazement.

Their training for the day continues until way past nightfall. Hinata is amazed by everything at the training camp, jumping around in childish excitement.

Tsukishima is annoyed, "I have to hang all day with this slovenly bunch," he says while looking at Tobio and Shoyo who are standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Tsukishima, you bastard!" Tanaka yells.

"Kiyoko-san and Kagehoshi-chan are within 500 meters of us. How can that be slovenly?" Nishinoya says with fire in his eyes.

"Shimizu-san's home is nearby and she invited Kagehoshi-san to stay with her so they aren't staying here," Sugawara breaks the news to them. Nishinoya and Tanaka fall on the ground in despair.

"Kagehoshi-san huh? Hey Hinata, you've talked to the new assistant coach yet?" Tsukishima smirks.

"Huh? Kagehoshi-chan? Why?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Ohh...You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Kageyama asks, also confused. Tanaka and Nishinoya are too sad to pay attention but even Yamaguchi doesn't know what Kei's talking about.

"So none of you know? You really don't recognize her, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi shakes his head. "Hmmm...Well I guess I shouldn't say more," he chuckles darkly. Everyone takes a step back from his menacing aura.

Takeda comes out of the dining hall to see Nishinoya and Tanaka on the ground, looking like they are on the edge of death.

"Take-chan, we can't go on," Ryuunosuke says.

Kiyoko and Kagehoshi walk by with an apron over their tracksuits and plates in their hands. Light from the heavens shine on them, in the two boys' perspective, as they look at them in confusion. Yu and Tanaka revive.

"Thank you for the food!" The whole team yells as they prepare to eat.

Kagehoshi is sitting between Takeda and Kiyoko, which also happens to be in front of Sawamura and Sugawara. They decide to take this opportunity to get to know her and more importantly slowly find out why she doesn't like volleyball.

"So Kagehoshi-san," Daichi begins, "How long have you played volleyball for?" The whole team is listening eagerly while trying to act natural.

"Oh, umm...Let's see, my parents really loved volleyball so it was always a part of my life since we'd go watch volleyball games a lot. Well that and it was their job...They worked for a sports magazine, my mom as a writer and my dad as a photographer. I-I only played competitively for about a year and a half but my brother was a volleyball player in high school and I'd go to his practices often." The curly haired girl shifts uncomfortably. "Him and his teammates taught me everything I know and even the coach would help me out...Now that I think about it, it's almost as if I was privately tutored in volleyball. So I guess overall, in practice, almost five years?"

Daichi chokes a bit, she has the same amount of experience as he does. Suga gently pats him on the back, "What position were you?"

"I was libero?" They look at her strangely. "Err...You see my junior-high team was an odd bunch. None of us were really exceptional on our own but all of us were equally skilled at more than one position. So we were pretty well-rounded when it came to passing and receiving. We'd switch starting positions a lot during practice matches to try out different strategies with different people. And our position for one tournament would change for the next tournament. For the first Junior-High tournament I was libero but then for the Spring one I was setter."

The Captain's brows furrow in thought, "But wouldn't that throw the team's rhythm off?"

Kagehoshi's dark curls bounce as she shakes her head, "Not for us. Like I said, we didn't have any gifted players so no one really had the desire to focus on one thing. It helped alot with our teamwork actually. We all learned how to serve the ball specifically to the person, like this person likes it a little faster than usual. Or when it came to receiving, this person always makes there's a little high so odds are you need to move closer instead of farther. I don't think it would work for this team though, most of you are shit at receiving."

The temperature drops as depression hits most of the team hard.

Kagehoshi regrets nothing as she picks up her plate, "Seconds anyone?" Their sadness is forgotten as they eagerly ask for more.

* * *

At Kiyoko's house the two girls are silent while they get ready for bed. "Are you enjoying assisting Keishin-san in coaching the team?" The beautiful manager asks.

The younger ravenette smiles, "It's hard for me, but I really enjoy how much they enjoy it."

Kiyoko nods in understanding. "...Kagehoshi-san, I know that we haven't known you for very long but you can always talk me or the two captains. About anything."

Kagehoshi can tell that the manager is talking about her way-to-revealing speech after the match with the Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team. She chooses not to respond to Shimizu's gesture. She's thankful really, but her problems are her problems. "Ahh, Kiyoko-senpai, I always go and exercise in the early morning so I will try my best not to wake you up when I leave, okay? I'll meet you back in the gym."

"Be careful." She tells her, not showing the slightest bit of disappointment that Kagehoshi dismissed her offer to talk. Kiyoko's voice and expression are soft. Kagehoshi can tell that she means it, about her being careful. It's strange for her to have someone she barely knows show concern for her. It's almost as if they're friends.

It's been awhile since she's had friends.

* * *

In the early morning, Kagehoshi is running late to volleyball practice because on her way there her brother calls her.

" _Kagehoshi!~ I know it's early but I'm going to be busy because we're on our way to a training camp so I want to talk to you before we board our plane."_

"Okay," she says walking briskly instead of running like she had planned to do.

" _You hung up on me last time! Maaaa~ that's so mean."_

Her eyebrow twitches, "You were being annoying!"

" _You were hanging out with boys! Of course I was being annoying! They were taking my precious little sister's attention away from me,"_ she can hear the pout in his voice.

Kagehoshi sighs fondly, "Idiot brother."

" _What do you call me that? Remember when you'd just call me big brother? You'd use those puppy eyes on me whenever you wanted something and say, 'Big brother, please, please, please.' You could get away with anything. Like when Coach Ukai first scolded me for bringing my little sister to practice but then you won over that cold heart of his with your puppy eyes! You still call him grandad?"_

"Yes I do, and I call you idiot brother because instead of getting smarter as you got older like you're supposed too you stayed an idiot."

" _Not when it comes to volleyball!~ Anyways! You're the smart one Kagehoshi.~ You're getting A's on all your tests and assignments, right?"_

"Of course," Kagehoshi steps in front of the gym doors.

There's some rustling noise, " _Oh? Are we leaving?"_ Her brother sighs, " _Okay looks like we're boarding. I'll talk to you as soon as I can alright?"_

"Yeah, okay."

" _Kagehoshi...I'm-I,"_ a yell for him to hurry up comes from the background and her brother sighs again. " _Take care,"_ he hangs up.

She sighs before entering the gym. "Excuse me," she bows to the team, "Sorry for being late my brother called me on the way here." Kagehoshi is wearing her workout clothes that consist of a white t-shirt and tight black shorts, her physical education uniform. All of the boys are shocked by it, all they've ever seen her in is her baggy red tracksuit. They can't help but notice that Kagehoshi has a naturally plump, healthy build and that her t-shirt seems to be stretched out a bit in the chest area. However, when she stands up straight they see small tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. All immediately forget their inappropriate observations of their Assistant Coach to run towards her, except for Tsukishima who walks at a normal pace.

"Ahhh! Kagehoshi-chan is crying!" Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka yell out while they start to cry themselves.

"U-Uh...What do we do?" Kageyama is exceptionally lost, his hands raised up in a surrender position and twitching.

"I'm crying?" She raises her hand to the corner of her eyes, "Oh, I am."

"Kagehoshi-san, whatever it is you can always talk to me about it," Sugawara tells her kindly while laying a hand on her shoulder.

Daichi comes up to her and sets a hand on her head, "You can talk to any of us about it." He gives her a closed-eyed smile, "None of us want our Assistant Coach to be upset, after all."

She shakes her head while wiping her eyes, "Ahhh...No, it's okay. I was just talking to my brother, I don't really know why I'm crying."

All of the team are struck by confusion due to her answer. How could talking to her brother make her cry? What kind of brother would make their sister cry?

Keishin comes up to Kagehoshi with a duffle bag and she pushes the captains aside to grab it. "Go get changed and when you come back you can do the serving," he ruffles her black hair. "We're going to talk about this later though," he tells her firmly. A parental side Kagehoshi rarely sees and the team is surprised to observe.

Kagehoshi gives him a watery smile and nods before leaving to get changed.

Once she leaves, Keishin turns around, giving off a dark aura. The team remembers their reactions when Kagehoshi first came in and gulp. Keishin uses them as an outlet for his anger of how they looked at her and how her brother made her cry. Bless the poor soul who ever takes a romantic interest in her.

When she comes back the boys are out running. Takeda and Keishin are waiting for her.

"What happened with your brother?" Keishin says in a no nonsense tone, arms crossed.

She shifts and looks down, "His team is going to be having a match sometime soon so they are flying out to a training camp. He won't be able to call for a while."

Keishin's brows furrow in anger, "He's your brother and you're living with a complete stranger. He should be calling you everyday, not once a month, not once every few weeks, not once a week. Do your parents ever even call you?"

"My parents are dead," she whispers, never looking up. The two adults don't know what to say. "I'm thankful that you never asked Keishin but I think you need to know how I ended up in your care and Takeda-sensei too since he's part of the faculty and has access to my records anyways." She takes in a deep breath, "My parents died during my third term of my final year in elementary. My brother became my guardian. Before their death, he was accepted and given a volleyball scholarship for a university in America. He wanted me to move with him but I didn't want to leave where I grew up and I didn't want him to give up his future for me." She finally looks up. Keishin and Takeda can see how strongly she cares about her brother. "Ukai-san was my brother's Coach in high school and helped him petition to be my guardian. I was close to him as well since I spent my last three years of elementary school crashing their practices because my parents were always out of Miyagi. I talked to Ukai-san and we made a different plan so that my brother could go to America. He didn't like it at all at first, but Ukai-san and I convinced him to let me stay in Miyagi by saying that I'd live with Ukai-san."

Kagehoshi smiles fondly remembering her time with her grandfather figure, "I was hardly ever home because I'd always be at practice and Ukai-san often told me not to over do it. He was a lot like Keishin, packing me lunch even though I'm never really hungry around lunch time, and he'd still help me with volleyball. My morning exercise was actually designed specifically for me by him...I moved out once I transferred to a school in Tokyo during my second year. My brother knew better than to argue with me and Ukai-san understood my reasons. Before I moved in with Keishin, I lived in a small apartment by myself that Ukai-san paid for despite my brother's and mine protests. My brother gave me weekly allowances for groceries or whatever I needed."

"Together Ukai-san and my brother gave me no choice but to go back to Miyagi and attend Karasuno," her expression turns to annoyance. "Ukai-san even had plans to make me his Assistant Coach since he went out of retirement. When he collapsed I wasn't able to visit him but I called him and the first thing he told me is that this is an example of why he would always tell me not to overdo it. Because of his hospitalization Ukai-san wasn't able to take me in so he arranged something else for me. Which is how I ended up living with Keishin and funnily enough, led to me being Assistant Coach anyways."

Keishin doesn't really know what to say, her story is not exactly tragic but it sounds incredibly lonely. And she didn't even tell them the whole story: like how her parents died, or why she transferred schools, or why she doesn't like volleyball, or why her relationship with her brother seems distant.

Takeda is the one who steps up, "It goes without saying that everyone has their own story and I will admit that when you first said that you didn't like volleyball I too was confused on why you had agreed to be our Assistant Coach. If Ukai-san was you brother's coach then he must have gone to Karasuno and I'm glad that you are here. Crows are often remembered to be a symbol of death and change but there is much more to it. Kagehoshi-san, you have immense knowledge on the changes of the circle of life and despite your dislike for volleyball you were able to look into yourself and find the heart to help us. You are a crow, therefore, there is no better home for you than here in Miyagi, in Karasuno. Like every other member of the volleyball team you have immense potential, you just need to channel that power to will your wings to fly. And when you do, you will find the answers to your questions and finally be free." He immediately grows flustered, "A-Ah, I'm sorry! T-That must have been confusing! A-And I-"

Kagehoshi shakes her head fiercely and hugs the teacher. Tears are prickling her eyes and Ittetsu is surprised at first but slowly returns it. Keishin comes up to the pair and gently pats her head. "That was really beautiful Takeda-sensei." She quickly pulls away, flustered that she practically attacked the teacher. "Ugh, when did I turn into such a crybaby," Kagehoshi mumbles while wiping away her tears. "Keishin, you, and this stupid team make me want to do more. If it were any other sport it would be easy for me but volleyball is...It's hard."

Keishin lowers his arm to place it on her shoulders, "I know you don't feel comfortable with the rest of the team to let them know about this and that you're only telling me and Sensei about it because you think you need to. While we kind of did, don't let anybody pressure you into telling them, okay? Go at your own pace."

She nods. "So, have you decided on a setter yet?"

Keishin lets her change the subject and shakes his head, "In terms of ability Kageyama is my pick...But Sugawara is experienced and has played with an ace since his first year...However, Kageyama is talented enough that he will be able to surpass all that experience in no time...But Sugawara has been playing for a long time, his teammates depend on him."

"Perhaps another reason why you can't pick Keishin-san is because Sugawara-san is in his third year...'The third year is his last year,' that's what you're thinking...Oh! I'm sorry! I'm overstepping my bounds," Takeda apologizes quickly.

"Nah, I think you're right. When I was a third year I remember the anguish I felt at not getting picked. But since I'm temporary coach now I can't base my pick on their feelings."

Kagehoshi snorts at the term temporary, knowing that Keishin is already too attached to back out. The big softie. "You're over thinking this," she crosses her arms. "Take a page out of my old Coach's book, you don't need to use the same setter for every practice match. You just need to pick one for this one. Sugawara-san is a great setter and his teamwork with the rest of the senpais is what my old Coach strived for. But for now, we need Kageyama-san and Hinata-san to perfect their quick attack and what better way than a practice match? For the other third years it may seem a bit harsh, but I don't think Sugawara-san will look at it that way. I think it'll motivate him to improve."

* * *

"For the Nekoma battles, this will be our starting order." Keishin holds up a board that has 7 magnets on it and a diagram of a volleyball court drawn. Below the line that represents the net there's three magnets that show Sawamura as left wing spiker, Hinata as middle blocker, and Tanaka as right wing spoiler. Under those magnets there is another line with four more magnets below it that represent Azumane as the back left wing spiker, Nishinoya as libero, Tsukishima as middle blocker, and Kageyama as setter. "It's a configuration you're barely used to so I'm not expecting you to synchronize right away. We have an amazing libero and the ace has returned but don't think that guarantees victory. Victory goes to the game that connects. Let's see how this configuration works."

"Yes!" The team yells before going to clean up.

"Asahi-san!" Nishinoya yells out to the ace and he turns around nervously. "I don't need to mention Suga-san of course, but you're probably feeling bad for Ennoshita-san and the others, right?" Said player gawks and Yu puts his foot down, "The strong stand on the court, that's how it works."

"Um..Asahi-san," Ennoshita says with a smile, "I can't say I've always been a devoted player. There was a time I quit, even. So…"

"If they become stronger than the ace in mind and body, they will rightfully steal the regular position from right under you, Asahi-san. Or if a regular position were to be stolen, maybe it would be Ryu's first," Nishinoya teases.

"You've got some nerve!" Tanaka yells at Ennoshita while grabbing him by his shirt.

Kagehoshi giggles quietly at their antics from her position by Keishin. She wonders why Ennoshita quit at that time and why he came back, though if he quit during the time her grandfather figure came out of retirement she can understand. His training isn't for everybody.

* * *

The next day, the team is going through serving practice. Kagehoshi is trying to formulate a way to improve Hinata's terrible serving when Kiyoko comes with a few bags in her hands. She gives Kiyoko a small smile before helping her hand the uniforms out. She stops when she sees jersey number 10.

"Is everything okay?" Kiyoko asks.

Kagehoshi picks up the jersey, "It's nothing, just this jersey...I'll give it to Hinata-san."

When Hinata holds the jersey his eyes shine bright, "T-Thank you Kage-Kagehoshi-chan!" He sees that he has number 10 and Kageyama has number nine, "Agh! Kageyama is one notch higher than me!"

"I knew he was going to say that." Tanaka and Kei say evilly.

Kagehoshi's eyebrow twitches.

"I guess you don't remember that number," Daichi laughs at Hinata.

"Because you one saw it once on TV right?" Sugawara says.

Kagehoshi sighs with a hand to her forehead, "Hinata-san, the Little Giant was number ten."

Hinata gasps, "Was this you're thoughtful idea Coach?"

Keishin shakes his head, "Nope. Kagehoshi is the one who gave it to you."

"Kagehoshi-chan, are you a fan of the little giant too?!" Hinata stands directly in front of her, forgetting about his usual embarassment in his excitement.

"I-I guess you can say that," she scratches her cheek nervously. "Umm...It's just that...I-I think that the Little Giant played on the best team Karasuno's ever had and I believe y-you all can r-reach the-them." She blushes heavily and tries to hide her face. The team bursts into tears, minus Tsukishima.

"Even so Karasuno has never won a match against Nekoma!" Keishin's yell brings them back down from their emotional rollercoaster. "I want you to turn the tables on them! Okay, so let's start practice!"

With vigor the team starts running.

"Nekoma must be very talented," Takeda says to Keishin and Kagehoshi.

"Yes and no?" Kagehoshi answers.

Keishin nods, "I don't know about now, but in the past, the team had very solid receivers. It's not that they had outstanding players. They just had no holes. They were the opposite of our team."

"My middle school Coach compared us to Nekoma in that we didn't have exceptional players but were a great team nonetheless. I've seen Nekoma play when Karasuno would have practice matches against them and they really do live up to the cat name. They're flexible and fast," the first year adds.

' _Don't those two go to Nekoma?'_ Kagehoshi loses her train of thought when a volleyball comes flying her way, "Oi! Hinata, I know your setting is shitty but can you at least try not to hit me in the face!?"

Hinata takes a few steps away from her in fright before dropping down to his knees, "Y-Yes, Kageho-hoshi-san!" He bows his head sharply, "I'M SORRY!"

' _Scary,'_ everyone else thinks.


	5. Cats and Crows

I lied, this is the last chapter I have done. I thought it was only half-way done but it ends up I had actually finished this. Just FYI this isn't a HinataxOC fan fiction. I know that Kagehoshi has a bit of a brother complex and it looks like it's leading that way, but no. Shoyo and Kenma will be her best friends.

Edited: 22/12/2017

* * *

Kiyoko and Kagehoshi walk to the entrance of the gym, talking to each other quietly and not paying any mind to the boys. A gasp of a young man with thick eyebrows and a blonde-dyed mohawk distracts them, "Lady...managers...beauties…"

Two boys behind him high five each other, "We win yakisoba bread!"

He runs away crying. One of his teammates yell, "Taketora-san, you can't escape."

The two girls quickly duck into the gym in second hand embarassment. There Kagehoshi sees a tall and thin, but muscular young man with bed head and hazel cat-like eyes shaking hands with Daichi, "We're looking forward to our match today."

"We're looking forward to it, as well."

 _'This guy is the crafty type,'_ the two Captains decide in their minds.

Kagehoshi does a double take when she sees the Nekoma Captain, ' _Kuroo Tetsuro, which means…'_ Her eyes roam the gym and finds a young man of average height, small build, cat-like golden eyes, and dyed blonde hair in desperate need of a touch up. ' _Kozume Kenma is close by._ _Damn, looks like they are here.'_ She expertly hides from the view of the Nekoma Captain and setter to go stand by Keishin's side.

Naoi Manabu, a man the same age as Keishin with light tan skin and dark hair and eyes, is talking to Keishin. "It's been eight years. What's with the hair, Ukai?"

"Shut up, Naoi. You haven't changed a bit." They smile at each other.

The man looks at Kagehoshi, "And who's this? Your kid?"

Keishin sweats, fully expecting for the ex-ace's temper to act up because of Naomi mistaking her age, but to his surprise she is wide-eyed. Her mind seems to have short-circuited. Keishin pats her head, "This is Amagawa Kagehoshi, that Shitty Old Man put her under my care and she's my Assistant Coach."

"Kagehoshi, huh? Where have I heard that name from?" Manabu touches his chin in thought.

"Hey Keis-Kagehoshi-chan?" Kagehoshi turns to the voice to see an old man in a red track suit, he's Nekoma's coach Nekomata Yasufumi.

She gasps and runs to hug him, "Grandpa Nekomata!"

The whole gym turns to source of the outburst. Nekoma is looking at the scene of their old Coach hugging a small girl with grandfatherly affection disbelievingly.

"You look just like your brother," he says, patting her on the head.

Sparkles seem to float around her, "Really?"

"Uhh?" Keishin tries to ask, though he supposes that after hearing how often she hung around Karasuno's Boys Volleyball team while her brother was attending he should have expected it.

Nekomata laughs, "This little thing used to go to every Nekomura vs Karasuno match when her brother was still on the team. Impossible not to like her. Neh, Kagehoshi-chan I haven't seen you since you were in elementary school. You got all my presents right? I was never sure with that old geezer."

She nods, "He ranted once that you were trying to win my favor."

He laughs, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm Keishin's Assistant Coach."

"Guess things ended just the way that old geezer wanted to, huh? Your playing style is more like Nekoma's than Karasuno's but maybe that's exactly what they need. Now I feel sorry for them, if you're training them anything like you trained yourself." He senses her discomfort and moves on in a louder voice, "We've had good practice matches these last three days. We're looking forward to today's match."

"Yes, we are as well," Takeda says politely.

"Even though my opponent isn't that geezer Ukai and is the team Kagehoshi-chan is supporting, I'll show no mercy," the old man's expression turns dark.

Takeda and Keishin gulp while Kagehoshi giggles, "You and Ukai-san are the same as ever." She adds on the suffix san to Ukai instead of calling him Grandad Ukai because she only refers to him as such when they are talking or are face to face.

"Kagehoshi? Like that little second year Kenma used to play games with?"

Her cover is blown. The curly haired ravenette turns to the Nekoma Captain, "Kuroo-senpai, it's been a while." Standing beside Kuroo is Kozume. "Kenma-senpai," she says as a greeting.

He gives her a nod as his own greeting.

"Why don't I get called Tetsuro-senpai?" The Captain dramatically sighs and uses her head as an arm rest, "You always played favorites Kagehoshi-chan."

Her eyebrow twitches, "Because you've always made me regret sending that friend request to Kenma-senpai."

* * *

 _Kagehoshi just barely managed the deadline for transferring schools after the second year Junior-High Tournament. It was strange to the students, in her middle school in Tokyo, for someone to transfer to a new school for the second term of their second year. They figured she was bad news, so they avoided her. Kagehoshi's resting apathetic face didn't help either. She'd spend her breaks and lunches in the classroom with her Sony orange earbuds on, much like she does now, but then she would also play on her PSP. One day during lunch time, she was stuck on a level and a notification popped up that said she could request the help of somebody nearby._

 _She sent applepi a request._

 _He helped her and didn't try to use the message system to talk to her. From then on they helped each other whenever they needed it._

 _It was perfect._

 _It lasted for a term._

 _Then one afternoon during her third term of her second year, she was suddenly thrown over the shoulder of someone. Too shocked at the turn of events, Kagehoshi didn't protest or thrash. It wasn't until he sat her down on a desk chair that she saw his face._

" _Drag-on?" The older-looking kidnapper with messy black hair asked her._

 _It took her a second to realize he asked her about her stupid username that showed her love of dragons and crappy puns. She nodded._

" _Great!" He flashed a brilliant smile. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro and this is Kozume Kenma a.k.a applepi," he gestured over to the boy next to her with brunette hair and golden eyes._

" _Amagawa Kagehoshi," she introduced herself with her mother's last name instead of her dad's. That's what was on the school records, but still, it was strange to introduce herself that way._

 _Without another word Kenma pulled out his PSP and Kagehoshi took the hint. They sat there in silence, playing._

* * *

They weren't friends. They didn't hang out after school, the boys had volleyball practice and she went home as soon as the bell rang. Kagehoshi only saw them whenever Kuroo would go to her clasroom and kidnapp her.

That happened at least once a week.

After the third time her classmates were used to it and went back to ignoring her, to her relief. Their whispers were getting on her nerves, especially since no one had the courage to go up to her face and ask what was going on. For those several times that she was held hostage in the third years' classroom, Kuroo asked her questions in an attempt to find something else Kagehoshi and Kenma had in common so that they could actually be friends. She dismissed them every time but he was relentless. He also used her as a headrest or armrest. Therefore why she, in Testuro's words, played favorites.

When Kenma graduated Kagehoshi had a sense of loss. She was tired of losing people, she hasn't touched her PSP since then.

"Oi! Get your arm off of my granddaughter and get your ass on the court!" Nekomata shouts at Kuroo.

The Captain pays his Couch no mind. "I'm so jealous Kagehoshi-chan is manager for Karasuno instead of us," he whines, laying his head lazily on top of hers. Completely ignoring the angry aura of the Karasuno team, Keishin, and his own Coach behind him.

"Kuro," Kenma says in tone of exasperation, which to others likely doesn't sound different to the way he usually talks.

Kagehoshi elbows Tetsuro in the gut and brightly says, "Actually, I'm the Assistant Coach."

She walks away, leaving two surprised boys behind, one of them clutching his stomach.

"Let me be frank," Daichi says to his team, "We've all just met. We're awkward and fragmented. But regardless, we're facing our first match. We know nothing about Nekoma's team nor the kind of walls we'll hit. But when we find a wall, that's our chance to jump over it."

"Yeah, and these city boys are trying to steal our Kagehoshi-chan!" Tanaka yells, fire burning in his eyes and fist pumping angrily.

"We won't let them!" Nishinoya is equally fired up.

The two teams are lined up in their positions on the court. "You're not nervous today, right?" Sawamura asks Hinata.

"Right."

A player from Nekoma with spiky brown hair, Inuoka So, looks at Hinata in amazement, "Wow. Short…"

"Agh! D-Don't underestimate me!"

"Oh no, I'm not underestimating you at all!"

"R-Really?"

Kageyama gets angry, ' _Underestimate him at least a little, you bastard.'_

"Shoyo," Kenma calls out to Hinata, "I told you I thought we're a strong team when we met while you were running, but it's not me that's strong. It's everyone together." He has the smallest of smiles when he walks away.

Kozume told his teammates the day before that he was kind of looking forward to the practice match due to his new friend. And now he is even more, due to his old gamer buddy, because he made a promise to himself when he saw her and if they win he will fulfill it.

* * *

 _A month into his first year of high school during lunchtime, Kenma turned on his PSP. The first thing he did is check the online status of drag-on. It's gray._

 _Tetsuro looked over his friend's shoulder, "Not today either? You know, we could always go down to the middle school one day and kidnap her."_

 _Kozume didn't even bother to explain to Kuroo how that would look. "We weren't friends," the puddinghead said softly._

 _The raven nodded in agreement that they weren't friends, "But?"_

" _I want to play with her again," Kenma said, not looking up as the screen played the death of his character._

 _They didn't talk about her again._

* * *

The game starts and Kagehoshi can feel the excitement in the air. Nekoma serves and Asahi recieves the ball, "Sorry it's a little off!"

"That's what you get for ditching practice for a month!" Nishinoya yells.

"I'm sorry!"

"Kageyama, cover!" Daichi yells and Hinata begins to run.

He jumps in the air just as Kageyama tosses him the ball and with a whip of his arm it hits the other side of the court.

Kagehoshi giggles at Nekomata's expression, "What that heck was that? He wasn't watching the toss."

Takeda and Keishin grin evilly.

"They'll figure it out eventually," Kagehoshi tells them and they gloom down immediately. She observes Kenma as he gives a compliment to Hinata. ' _He's catching on.'_

Tanaka serves the ball. It gets received by a player with wide eyes and black hair named Fukunaga. Kenma sets the ball to Taketora. Yu stops it from hitting to ground. Hinata runs and Kageyama passes it to Tanaka. None of the Nekoma blockers are where Tanaka is since they expected it to go to Shoyo. Their libero, a short young man with light brown hair and eyes named Morisuke Yaku, stops Tanaka's spike.

Nishinoya switches out with Tsukishima. He smacks him on the shoulder. "We're counting on you."

Tsukishima rubs his shoulder.

"Oi! Don't be a wimp and get on the court Tsukishima-san!" Kagehoshi barks from the side. She ignores the blonde's annoyed grunt to stand with Sugawara, who hands a water to Yu. "What do you think about their libero?" She asks.

"He's trouble. He's never seen Asahi-san's spike, yet the ball hit his hand," the Karasuno libero tells her before handing back the water to Koshi to get back on court.

"Nishinoya-kun switches position fast," Takeda says.

"Yes, liberos specialize in defense so they can go in and out of the court often," the Vice Captain answers, "In our team, the middle blockers, Hinata and Tsukishima, rotate to rear guard to hit serves and when one rally is finished Nishinoya makes the switch.

"My turn," Tanaka yells and spikes the ball. The Nekoma libero isn't able to save it. The ball goes back to Karasuno's side and Yu is barely able to stop it.

"We need to help Nishinoya-senpai improve his block follows," Kagehoshi tells Keishin.

"Can't you help him Kagehoshi-san? You were libero, right?" Sugawara points out.

She bites her lip, "I have a few ideas."

Koshi looks excited.

Kageyama and Hinata do their quick attack again. Nekomura calls for a time out. Kagehoshi sighs, ' _Shit, did they get it already?'_

"Oh! We're doing well." Takeda yells happily about the 7 to 1 score.

"I'm getting the creeps," Keishin says, "like we're being watched and analyzed."

"That's Nekomura for you. They don't have any geniuses or anything so they have to find another way to win. I told you they'll figure it out eventually," Kagehoshi says while trying to figure something out to help the team.

The first set ends and the second one begins. It is clear to Keishin and Kagehoshi that they are chasing Hinata. "Can you think of anything?" He asks her.

She shakes her head, "They're going to get used to it no matter what play we use, with the way the team is now there isn't much that can be done." The words leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Hinata spikes and So touches it with the tips of his fingers. Yaku passes it to Kenma who dump shoots it onto the other side of the court. Nishinoya isn't able to save it.

The ball gets served again, Tanaka saves the ball but Nishinoya has to cover for him. Kageyama calls for a toss and manages to do a straight spike.

"This guy's so good, it's irritating…" Sugawara and Tanaka say in a bad mood.

Kei manages to touch the ball that is going over their side. _'This guy is intelligent. He observes and thinks carefully. The complete opposite of Shoyo,_ ' Kenma observes. He tricks Tsukishima into thinking that he is going to toss it right. Kei moves right while Kozuma tosses left, ' _I knew it. He's watching me. He also responds quickly._ '

Kagehoshi sighs and with the tiniest smiles says, "I guess Kuroo-senpai was right to try and make us friends."

"Hmm?" Keishin looks at her.

"Kenma-senpai and I are both good at observing people, but he acts on theories while I like to act on facts. He thinks, 'I bet this guy moves like this,' and comes up with moves he can use to defeat him. While I think, 'I know my teammate moves like this,' and come up with strategies that can be used to defeat them."

Sugawara looks at her with confusion, "When you described your team it sounded like your coach was the one who was the heart and brain of the team, but it was you, wasn't it?"

She shakes her head, "No, I wasn't. If she hadn't noticed me than our team wouldn't have been what it was. I was the libero, a good one, but not an amazing one. We all were just one thing for a short while, good but not amazing. She saw how I would adjust according to the player and she wanted the whole team to learn that. She was the one who came up with the plan to have us change around positions to get us out of our comfort zone. She was pleasantly surprised to learn we could all play two or more positions good enough, again not amazing, and decided to utilize it for our training. We only used my strategies because she asked me for them, I never offered them. By the time she was done putting us through the wringer, we all had special receives and passes for each teammate engraved in our muscles."

"Like I said, volleyball was always part of my life. I enjoyed it, it interested me, and my family loved it so I loved it but I didn't fall in love with it until she came along. Coach was definitely the heart and brain of the team, I was just her inspiration."

Sugawara, Keishin, Takeda, and Kiyoko are in awe of Kagehoshi's humble admission and great respect for her former Coach.

Keishin looks at you and Kenma, "I can see it."

"Hmmm?" This time Kagehoshi looks at Keishin,

"He doesn't stand out," Takeda says, "Even a beginner can sense Kageyama-kun's amazing presence. However, Nekoma's setter might be doing amazing things and you can't tell. You two are alike in that way." He immediately tenses, "N-Not to say you don't stand out Kagehoshi-san!"

She waves him off, "I know I don't. My brother was a lot like Hinata-san you know, he caught people's attention. I didn't and I've never minded, most of the time I prefer not to. Anyways, it's because of his team that Kenma-senpai's strategies works."

Keishin nods. "In developing a diverse offense, it's receiving that's important. You want recieves that cleanly return above the setter's head. This setter can utilize his talents because of the receivers. For Karasuno, setter Kageyama unifies our awkward team with his overwhelming talent. In Nekoma, setter Kozume is supported by the entire team's receiving power. And Kagehoshi can't form any strategies because she needs to gather more data on how the team moves."

"Kageyama, I'll slam the next one. Give me a toss," Hinata asks the setter.

"It's their set point. If you miss, we'll lose the set," Tobio tells him.

Shoyo gets nervous before becoming determined, "I know. I'll score."

Nishinoya receives the ball, Kageyama tosses it to Hinata who runs to the other side where there are no blockers. Inuoka follows.

"They're used to it," Kagehoshi tells Keishin and they watch as Hinata gets blocked.

The set goes to Nekoma.

"Hey, we can't afford to get discouraged. We'll take back the next set," Kageyama tells Hinata.

"There's no such thing as an unstoppable spike, don't think otherwise," Keishin tells him.

"You'll get them next time Hinata!" Tanaka yells.

"Wham!" Nishinoya encourages.

Hinata looks at them, "Yes!"

Kagehoshi steps from beside Keishin and hands Shoyo a water bottle. All the boys are looking at her and she feels her face redden, "D-Do your best Hinata-san."

The middle-blocker seems to have blown a fuse from how red his face is, he takes the water bottle with a shaky hand, "Y-Yes!"

Hinata gets blocked and blocked and blocked again, but he doesn't give up.

"You're wondering why I haven't switched Hinata out?" Keishin asks Tsukishima who has been staring at him.

The blonde looks away, pretending like he wasn't looking, "Not really."

"If we keep observing we can find a solution," Kagehoshi says, not taking her eyes away from the scene. ' _Jumps with his whole body, almost as if he's taking flight. Sprints with his hands opened so that he can just swing his arm. Speed, stamina, and jumping all 5/5.'_

"But if Hinata starts to lose his will to fight, it might be better to let him sit this one out." Keishin sighs.

"Hinata-san isn't like that, he's a lot like my brother. He likes the challenge," she smiles softly. ' _If we worked on his technique and his game sense, made him not dependent on Kageyama-san…'_

Tsukishima looks at her and bluntly says, "I know who you are and it's not Amagawa Kagehoshi."

Her thought process screeches to a halt. Kagehoshi is eternally thankful that Shimuzu and Sugawara are off refilling the water jug. She looks at Tsukishima challengingly, "Oh really now?"

They glare at each other before facing away.

Kagehoshi is right, Hinata is smiling, he's enjoying the challenge. "Somethings different. Different from the time when I couldn't see the 'other side' because of blockers. I was at a complete loss for what to do. But now it's different, I can tell they are matching me by the skin of their teeth. I used to be afraid of blocks. I hated them. But when that guy's in front of me, I feel excitement. With your toss, and with some kind of strategy, I'm sure we can break through this wall. One more time...Send me a toss!" Shoyo looks at Tobio.

"That goes without saying," the setter replies.

Kageyama tosses the ball and Hinata jumps in the air. He keeps his eyes open as he hits the ball.

' _He'd be exactly like my brother.'_

Hinata misses the ball completely but that doesn't change the look of awe on Kagehoshi's face.

Everyone else figures out that all this time Hinata had completely trusted Kageyama to do all the shots, Kagehoshi is confused on how they didn't realize this before. Keishin stumbles over himself, "T-Time!"

Looks like Keishin and Kagehoshi came to the same conclusion.

Hinata immediately starts apologizing when Kageyama walks up to him, "It-It's not that I didn't trust your toss, umm...I wonder."

Said genius looks confused, "What are you worrying about?"

"Kageyama," Keishin steps up, "Give Hinata a softer toss. Not the usual direct delivery."

"An indirect delivery?"

"Instead of the usual fast toss on a straight trajectory, it's a slightly floating kind of toss. I realize it might be hard to kind of change tack, but…"

"I'll do it."

The game starts again and the team runs back to the court.

"Why are you changing the toss?" Takeda asks the Coach.

"To give Hinata an advantage in the air. I saw Hinata trying to thwart the block while in mid-air. He probably saw Kageyama's technique to thwart a block and tried to copy it. He just failed miserably," Keishin laughs.

Nonetheless, Hinata's spikes keep getting blocked, the score is 5 to 10. He apologizes to Tanaka, Asahi, and Nishinoya when another time-out is called, "I'm s-sorry. I've missed so many."

"What are you saying?" Tanaka points to himself, "It's because of you I get to freely spike. It's okay to have matches where I look cooler than you."

"Although, Asahi-san is scoring more," Yu points out with his hands on his hips.

"Shut up. Anyways, it's fine. Right, Asahi-san?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We'll make up for lost points."

"Although you might get switched if you keep blowing it," Tsukishima tells Hinata with a mischievous look on his face.

Kagehoshi smacks Tsukishima in the lower back. "Now, now, Tsukishima-san, teammates say kind words to each other." She smiles at him but it is in no way kind, "Or do you need a reminder about your less than spectacular receiving?"

He looks affronted.

' _Scary,'_ the rest of the team shivers.

Daichi lays a hand on Kei's shoulder before he can reply back to Kagehoshi, "Hah, uhh...If you're learning something then give it all you got. You're alone when you jump but remember that we're all behind you. Besides the ace said he'll make up for lost points." Daichi smacks Asahi hard on the shoulder.

Nishinoya chuckles, "Daichi, don't put pressure on Asahi. What if he gets hurt."

"That's right. His heart is made of glass," Tanaka adds.

Kagehoshi giggles, "Now, don't gang up on Azumane-senpai you three."

They give her wide grins, happy to have made her laugh.

The match starts, and again Hinata is only able to do returns.

"What can we do to help him improve?" Takeda asks.

"Well it's only natural that you can't do something you've never done before. Karasuno's Little Giant lived up to his name, he was 170 cm tall. In the beginning, he was constantly blocked. Up to his second year he was peerless when it came to battling mid air. He couldn't overcome the blocker's height so he aimed at the spaces in between them. He'd aim the ball at their fingertips on purpose and make it ricochet. That's how he conceived his own style of battle for a short player." Keishin shrugs, "But I'm just repeating stories my grandad would tell me."

"Ukai-san used to always say that because people don't have wings we always look for ways to fly and the Little Giant always looked like he was flying. Hinata-san is the same," Kagehoshi says softly, while looking at Hinata and remembering her brother.

"How do you know?" Keishin asks.

"Hmmm?" Kagehoshi's brows scrunch before her eyes widen, "Oh! I thought you knew Keishin, the Little Giant is my big brother."

Takeda looks at her with a wide mouth and wide eyes. Keishin makes a strangling motion with his hands, "Th-That Shi-Shittty Old Man! When I see him again!"

"But you don't have the same name as him?" Takeda points out with a dumbfounded expression.

"Oh, I use my mother's maiden name so that people don't make the connection. But I honestly thought you and Keishi knew. I was sure that Ukai-san told Keishin and since you have access to my school records..." The curly haired girl puts a finger on her lip.

"Are you going to tell the team?" Keishin asks after getting over his anger and surprise, looking back everything makes a lot more sense to him now.

Kagehoshi looks at the court and sees Hinata in the air. He twists his wrist in a different direction and manages to get the ball through the blockers. Everyone is looking at Shoyo in amazement.

"Maybe one day," she says softly while looking down at the floor. Keishin looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Tsukishima-san already knows but I don't think he'll tell anyone...Hinata reminds me a lot of him and I want to keep it to myself just a little longer."

And in that moment, Keishin saw her being weighed down with unspeakable loneliness.

But when her eyes shift back to Hinata, it goes away just the teensiest bit. Keishin knows that he will never be able to respect the Little Giant in the same way he did before and he realizes that if anybody can help Kagehoshi right now, it's Hinata.


	6. Rivalries & Friendships

**Author's Note:**

I'm alive? I'm alive!

* * *

Kenma serves the ball once again to Taketora and with a mighty yell he spikes, "I'm still Nekoma's ace!"

' _Why does this guy remind me of someone?'_ The tan-skinned girl looks between Nekoma's ace and Tanaka.

"Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun's quick sets haven't been syncing." Karasuno's teacher advisor points out with worry.

"That's because they are trying to do normal quick sets instead of the freak ones, where Kageyama matches Hinata perfectly." Keishin's eyes finally shift away from Kagehoshi, " But Hinata needs to develop his skills and the only way to do that is through repetition. He'll have to keep training, but once he has a unique set of skills…"

"They'll be like a pair of trolls instead of a troll and a club," the ex-ace finishes. A strange shiver of excitement shooting down her spine at the thought.

Kenma serves the ball again and instead of receiving it, Hinata gets hit in the face by it. Kagehoshi groans, ' _How can I fix something like that?'_ Nishinoya covers and passes it to Tanaka who spikes it through the block.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The spiker and libero shout together on one knee in celebration, pissing off Taketora.

A small stare down occurs between Inuoka and Shoyo. ' _I won't just keep getting blocked by you. I'll block you, too,'_ the smallest one thinks.

"Hinata," Daichi says, "Like Kageyama says, don't strain too much. Maintain a broad perspective."

The match continues with the ball getting served and received by Fukunaga. He sprints forward as the ball makes its way to Kozume and Hinata adjusts himself to block him. However, with Daichi's words in mind he takes a closer look at Inuoka and sees him run to the opposite side. Just as So spikes the ball Hinata runs and blocks it with one hand.

"Nice, one touch!" Yu yells.

"Chance ball!" Daichi tells the team.

Shoyo quickly dashes to the other side of the court with So hot on his heels. He manages to hit the ball without getting blocked and Nekoma's libero isn't able to stop it.

Koshi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata yell in victory.

' _Still a little too high…'_ Kageyama thinks with a dark scowl and tense shoulders.

"One more!" The two middle blockers yell.

Taketora Yamamoto spikes the ball, getting another point for Nekoma. Inuoka is called to serve, taking his position in front of Hinata is Kuroo. The orange-haired first year is intimidated by the third-year's height.

Tetsuro puts his hands on his hips, "Inuoka's 20 cm taller than you and yet you've played an even match. That's amazing, shrimpy."

Kageyama pulls Hinata back before he can initiate a fight and they plan to do the usual quick set instead. The reason being Kageyama's intuition telling him to do so. They do the quick set and score a point.

"I think that was a good idea," Keishin says. "That other quick set would have been an easy target for that skilled middle blocker."

Kagehoshi nods, "That's true but we can't let Hinata-san default to depending on Kageyama when they are up against a stronger opponent, he will never improve that way." She looks at Kuroo and Kozume, "And like you said, no quick set is unstoppable."

Hinata serves and for once it isn't horrible. Yaku receives and the team jumbles together. Nekoma's ace jumps but the ball doesn't go to him. Karasuno's block is completely thwarted as a player from the back row hit the ball over the net. Shoyo receives with his face again and Kuroo calls for a chance ball, he receives it. Kenma sets it and Kuroo spikes it.

"That was a really solid A quick," the Assistant Coach says with amazement. Keishin looks at her for a second then decides not to say anything.

Yamamoto serves the ball, Tanaka receives but has to be covered by Nishinoya who passes it to Asahi. It's saved by Nekoma's libero. Karasuno's block line jumps when they think Kuroo is going to but he didn't jump so once again their block was nulled. Kuroo spikes the ball.

"What was that?" Takeda asks.

"One guy changes the timing. He fakes doing a quick then spikes after messing up the blockers' timing. You don't see it used much nowadays, but he took the initiative immediately after that perfect A quick," Keishin says while looking at Kagehoshi from the corner of his eyes. She almost seems...excited?

When they were in middle school, Kagehoshi knew that the two boys played volleyball, but with Kuroo being two years older than her and a year older than Kenma she wouldn't have seen them play in a match even if she wanted to. Now that she has, a warm and overwhelming feeling forms in her chest as she sees their flawless teamwork and strategies. The ravenette remembers a time when her and her teammates did similar moves although they were implemented from the very beginning as opposed to after an analysis of the other team. She remembers the rush that came after every scored point and the infectious cheers from her fellow teammates. She almost misses it.

Almost.

"We're in trouble and I've already used up the two timeouts," the fake blonde sweats nervously. He hears sniggering and looks over at Coach Nekomata, ' _Damn. He's smirking at me!'_

"Well obviously Nekoma has experience with this rotation. Most of our starters are first-years, most of the team can't receive well, and our most powerful pair has one person who has never played with an actual team before. In an RPG game, their team would be rank one and ours wouldn't even be on the damn chart," Kagehoshi bluntly says and those sitting closeby shiver.

' _C-Cold…'_

Karasuno's coach rubs his neck. "Well, you're not wrong. In terms of defense and offense, we're no match for them. At least for now." He stands up and yells, "Pound them with your power and speed!"

Tanaka's eyes turn red, his teeth sharp like a sharks, "In other words, force them to surrender?"

"That's kind of villainous," Shoyo says, almost in concern.

Keishin cackles," Villainous, huh? That's fine." He gains the same evil look as Tanaka, "Crows are sort of villainous, aren't they?"

The Assistant Coach sweatdrops at her caretaker's behavior. She turns to face the court and in a commanding voice says, "Oi, makeup for your trashy quicks and shitty receives with sheer brute force!"

' _Did she really have to say it like that?'_ The whole gym thinks while Nekomata guffaws. But they do as she says anyways. Asahi, Tsukishima, and Tanaka keep spiking the ball as Keishin yells at them to attack.

Tsukishima blocks one of So's spikes. "Yes, nice block Tsukishima!" Koshi cheers.

"Tsukki, nice!" Yamaguchi yells with his hands to his mouth.

Even Kagehoshi joins in, "If only you could receive as well as you could block!" She sniggers when she senses the blonde's annoyance.

' _E-Evil,'_ Sugawara and Tadashi think to themselves.

Nekoma calls for time out when the score is 20 to 22. After the timeout, Hinata manages to bring the team's score to 22 with a spike, one point behind Nekoma. Everyone on the sidelines of Karasuno's side watches intently. Kenma scores another point with a dumpshot.

Ittetsu grabs his head, "Ahh! Just when I thought we were out of danger, it's Nekoma's match point."

One more point and Nekoma wins the match. Keishin is annoyed that Nekomata doesn't seem to be excited, but Kagehoshi knows that the old man is cackling gleefully on the inside. Even with the other team being so close to winning, Karasuno is still fired up.

Tanaka runs," Alllll rigggght! We'll eveeeeen the scooooorrrre."

"You won't get paaaasssed meee!" Yamamoto yells from the other side of the net.

Kageyama sets the volleyball to Sawamura who spikes it.

With Asahi and Hinata on vanguard, Keishin is confident that they can even the score.

"If we get another point, we'll get a deuce, " Kiyoko says in anticipation.

"Yes," Takeda confirms, "If we can reach a deuce we'll have the chance to turn the tables on them."

Tanaka receives the ball and passes it to Kageyama. The setter, with little faith in Shoyo's new quick, passes it to Asahi. Morisuke saves it but it ends up being Karasuno's chance ball. Keishin calls for a direct spike. It ends up being saved and goes to Karasuno's side again. Tanaka receives and Hinata dashes behind Kageyama.

' _Hinata's aura. It's what I felt the first time I played against him. His overwhelming presence at the most crucial moment...As if he's saying, "I'm here. Give me the ball." He's calling me!'_

Kageyama passes it to Shoyo. Hinata locates the spot where there is no one to receive and hit the ball. Yamamoto awkwardly receives it, hitting the net slightly. Kenma saves the awkward receive but no one saves it on Karasuno's side.

"All right!" Nekoma yells in victory.

Takeda sits down in disappointment.

Keishin looks down, "We didn't make many mistakes. Our best weapons were working as they should. Yet, we still couldn't win."

Kagehoshi puts a hand on her loved one's shoulder, "That's because they are a team. Right now, we are a group of individuals." He nods solemnly in agreement but instead of leaving it like that, she squeezes his shoulder. He looks at her and is immediately drawn in by her gentle smile, "Not yet anyways."

"Once more!" Hinata yells and that snaps everyone's attention to him. "Once more. Let's do it!"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Nekoma's coach says with a smile.

They play and play and play until sunset. Karasuno is narrowly defeated each time.

Almost everyone is exhausted. "Once more," Hinata yells.

"What is your stamina limitless?" Nekomata yells in fear of the short first year.

"Once more!" He yells again and is surprised to feel a flick on his forehead.

Kagehoshi is right in front of him, a fake wide smile on her face. "Do you want to say that again?" Shadows appear behind her, threatening Hinata. "Or do you want to rest a bit before we go to the bullet train?"

"Y-Yes, Kagehoshi-san!" The middle blocker yells before scampering away from her.

Everyone in the gym is both thankful and terrified.

* * *

Nekomata speaks to the Karasuno team, "Keishin's granddad and I are old acquaintances. We did a lot of practice matches together and through that I met Kagehoshi-chan. They were good matches every time. However, he retired saying he was getting too old for it. That wasn't the whole truth though, but I understand his other reason too. Taking in a first-year middle school girl is harder than coaching a team." The team notes that the old man is looking at Kagehoshi, who is half hiding behind Keishin while he is talking to Nekoma. "Old Man Ukai made a comeback about three years into retirement, but collapsed son thereafter...I was afraid Karasuno would be done after that." He grins at Hinata and Kageyama, "But frankly, your abilities exceeded my expectations. Especially #9's and #10's quicks on offense. You guys are pretty much unstoppable." He looks at Asahi and Tanaka, "And you two on the left, you're both powerful weapons. Practice maintaining connection. As a team, you're rough-hewn and lack training, but you have overwhelming potential. The more you train, the stronger you'll become."

"We finally have a good rival again. Let's meet again at nationals. In front of a huge audience, in an arena swirling with emotions, in that shining, glistening, enormous gymnasium. The Battle at the Garbage Dump. Let's have the best match ever."

"Yes!" Karasuno nods.

"And finally, you guys make me happy. So I'd appreciate it if you can make Kagehoshi-chan happy too." In his mind he sees a little girl with black curly hair, tan skin, and a simple blue dress tucked into herself, surrounded by darkness. At the team's questioning looks he gives them a subtle answer, "I'm sure you're all aware of her dislike for volleyball." They nod. His face turns grim, "Kagehoshi-chan once loved volleyball, and despite her...humble attitude she was very good. Maybe not in the same way her brother is, but she is truly gifted. Kagehoshi-chan has experienced a lot of loss in her life and they all have one thing in common, a passion for volleyball. Therefore, she blames volleyball. It may be irrational but with all these events occurring one after another she never properly mourned."

"That's all I'll say on the matter, you'll have to get the full story from her yourself. Just be careful. She will leave the team if she feels pressured. It may be a lot to ask for a group of boys, but please, take care of my granddaughter."

When Nekomata looks at them, almost the whole team looks determined. "Yes!" They yell, with more fervour than ever.

* * *

They are called to clean up and Kagehoshi takes in the view. Tanaka and Yamamoto gushing over who knows what. Hinata and Inuoka jumping high, complimenting each other. Kageyama wanting to ask Kozume questions but scaring him off with his intense aura. Kuroo teasing Tsukishima for being too tense for a high schooler. A first year named Shibayama Yuki apologizing profusely to Asahi, who is just scaring him more due to his appearance. The Vice Captain, Kai Nobuyuki, joins Daichi in making fun of Yuki and Asahi. Yaku being intimidated by Yu's stare and Koshi apologizing on his teammate's behalf. Morisuke being dumbfounded by Nishinoya's compliments. Koshi calling after Nishinoya saying that he can't just leave suddenly like that.

"Friendly," she whispers to herself with a small smile. _'They're rivals but they act like friends.'_

* * *

In the hall with the other coaches, Nekomata is talking to Ittetsu while Kagehoshi and Keishin are listening with small smiles on their faces. "It must be difficult to set up practice games without having the right connections. You called me multiple times, and then ended up blurting out you'd visit me in person! Enthusiasm breeds enthusiasm. Keep on working hard despite your ineptitude, and the students will follow."

"Thank you!" The teacher bows with tears in his eyes.

"He's right Takeda-sensei." The teacher looks up from his bow to the female assistant coach. "We will follow you anywhere," she smiles and he cries even more.

"Keishin. Do your best. We played three matches and you didn't win a single one," Nekomata smirks.

Keishin grits his teeth in anger, "I'll win them all the next time. Just you wait and see.

"Let's hope you're not all talk," Kagehoshi's grandfather figures says menacingly.

Manabu gawks, "Sensei, y-you're taking it too far."

"It's his fault. He looks too much like that geezer."

Keishin looks offended.

"That's an immature remark!" Mannabu yells.

Kagehoshi giggles before smacking Nekomata hard on the shoulder. "That's enough, now. Right, Grandpa Nekomata?" A joker grin appears on her face.

"Ack! Yes," he coughs, "Yeah, Kagehoshi-chan."

Keishin storms away. Takeda and Kagehoshi chase after him. "Ukai-kun, about what you said about coaching until the Nekoma match," Ittetsu starts off.

The fake blonde whips around and waves a fist angrily, "Did you hear what he said to me? I can't bow out now." Steam comes from his sharp teeth, "I'll have my revenge for sure, and on a huge stage."

Kagehoshi doesn't bother to say that him being permanent coach wasn't part of their deal, she knew it was coming. Still, that doesn't mean she has to stay. She sighs with a hand to her forehead. _'How immature.'_

* * *

Tanaka and Yamamoto shake hands with tears running down their faces, "'Til we meet again, my friend."

"What's with them?" Kenma says to Kuroo as they wait for someone.

"Dunno. It's quite unusual," Tetsuro answers. He smiles when he sees Daichi come up to him. They hold each other's hands in a tight grip, an intense aura surrounding them.

"We won't lose next time," Sawamura says with a closed-eye grin.

"We won't lose the next time, either," Kuroo replies with a fake smile as well.

"T-They're scary!" Koshi and Yaku yell from the side.

Behind them, Keishin and Naoi are also shaking hands tightly. "The next time around, things won't go your way like they did today," Keishin has an intense shadow on his face and sharp teeth.

"Fine. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a good practice."

"And them too!" Koshi says in exasperation, looking behind himself.

"They're so immature," Yaku agrees.

"Kenma!"

The puddinghead turns around," Shoyo."

"When we talked on the road the other day, you said you didn't particularly like volleyball. Has it changed? How did it feel to win today?" Hinata asks with unusual seriousness.

Kenma looks away, "No. It felt sort of...normal."

Hinata looks down, "The next time, we'll make you guys desperate. We'll win...We'll make you say, 'I'm mad,' or 'That was fun,' instead of, 'Sort of.' If you feel like that, maybe Kagehoshi-chan will feel something too."

Kenma almost smiles, "Okay. I look forward to it.

Kagehoshi comes down from the staiss. She felt awkward when everyone started saying their goodbyes to their newly found friends, so she went up the stairs and on the bridge to separate herself from the scene. Kenma turns to his other friend when he sees Kagehoshi briskly walking away, using her small aura to her advantage, "Kuro." The Captain faces the setter. Kozume tilts his head to the direction of the female ravenette.

The Assistant Coach had almost made her escape when she bumped right into a hard, fleshy wall and someone from behind her grabbed her sleeve. The wall from before wraps around her, trapping him to his chest and laying his head on hers, "Are you avoiding us Kagehoshi-chan.~"

If her eyes had been opened she would have winced, because she is.

"Play with me again," a soft, monotone voice says. Grey eyes meet golden ones. "Turn on your PSP and play with me again."

Kagehoshi is shocked. Kenma never really spoke to her after their introductions. Now, not only has he said more than one word to her but he's also asking something from her.

Kuroo hums, making Kagehoshi feel the vibrations from how tightly he has her pressed to his chest, "And you have to give us your number. Don't want our little Kagehoshi-chan disappearing on us again."

She blushes, her face so red Kenma thinks she's going to faint. "M-M-My num-number? Wh-What?"

"Friends have each others numbers Kagehoshi-chan.~"

"F-F-Friends?" She squeaks.

Kuroo looks at her in concern, 'What, has she never had friends before?'

Kenma grips his hold on her sleeve just a little tighter. "Friends," he says while handing her his phone.

With shaky hands and watery eyes, she punches her number into Kenma's phone. She wipes her eyes and is thankful that Kenma and Tetsuro hard cornered her a little ways off from where the teams are. They were to only ones who witnessed her almost crying just now.


End file.
